dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramón's Lament, Chapter one
Chapter one of Ramón's Lament. Story For much of the day Kit was counseling Ramón, but needed a bit of help in doing so. Luckily Rebecca had given a book on how to deal with grief. Kit himself has been able to move on from the loss of his parents without any help whatsoever, but it seems Ramon will need help in that regard. Even so not much seems to be working. Kit couldn't even go off with Baloo because of it, though Baloo didn't mind since Ramon needed some emotional-support more. "Ramon" Kit whispers to a somber Ramon staring out the window of their room, "Ramon, if you need a shoulder to cry on, don't be afraid to ask" Kit consoled putting a hand on Ramon's left-shoulder, yet Ramon remained silent, "Ramon, look at me" Kit requested kneeling down to look at Ramon eye-to-eye, Ramon obeys and faces Kit, "don't act like I won't understand your pain, 'cause I actually do: I'm an orphan too remember?" Kit reminds, Ramon nods, "how, how did you move on?" he wonders, "it's...complicated" Kit stammered, in all honesty Kit wasn't quite sure how he managed to move on, "well, how did you feel when they died?" Ramon peeped, Kit gets up and walks to his desk where he still had those files from the orphanage of himself and Ramon, picking up the one with Kit's name, he walks over to Ramon and sat with him, opening the file, "no different than you: when I looked through this and found out what happened to my parents, I was devastated, but I believed that they would've wanted me to keep going on with my life, and I didn't want to let them down, still it took me years to get over it, the hardest was when I saw a bear-family in a restaurant looking happy together when I was on the streets: there was the boy around my age that day, it made me wonder what it would be like to be in his place; to have a family, like eating dinner with mother and father, being tucked into bed with a goodnight-kiss by mom, playing catch with dad, things like that, I practically broke down from that, the pain inflicted on me from that, from not getting to enjoy the family-life, to enjoy having parents, to enjoy being loved and cared for, it was pretty severe, but it did bring me closure, and I passed the trial of acceptance, besides at least one good thing came out of it: Baloo and the Cunninghams; they fixed my broken heart" Kit tells weeping and hugging Ramon, having put the file aside: like most children back then, Kit had gone through many trials in his life, and while none of them were good, it was just what the doctor ordered, he didn't even like talking about it of course, but if Ramon was ever gonna find closure, Kit will have to open up his own past to do so, then an idea hit him, "Ramon, if you want, we could go back to Freeport and visit your parent's memorial again, it may help you get this off your chest" he proposed, Ramon thought about it, and perhaps he would have to face it, "okay Kit, but I'd like to bring the rest of the family along, they should see it" he concedes, "I understand" Kit replies and left to give Ramon some solitude. Downstairs Rebecca was having lunch. Baloo and Riven were away, Rey and Molly were at school and Wildcat was somewhere (though she didn't know exactly). Kit comes in to talk. "Hey Kit" she greets, but did a double-take when she saw him crying, "what's wrong?" she wondered, "nothing, I'm still trying to help Ramon and had to open up a bit of my personal-life to do it" Kit admits, "how's he coping?" Rebecca asks, "not sure yet, but I believe a visit to his parent's graves will help" Kit suggests, "are you sure?" Rebecca presses, "Ms. Cunningham, he needs closure, I'm the only one who understands his pain and you know it" Kit reminds, indeed Rebecca did know: Kit was the only one who could understand Ramon's pain, who could heal said pain, "okay, when Baloo and Riven get back I'll tell them to take Ramon to...where are his parents buried anyway?" Rebecca responds, "at his home in Freeport: after that plane crashed into his house and both got destroyed, he asked it to remain that way, as a memorial" Kit answers, "really?" Rebecca whispers, Kit nods, "oh and, Ramon would like all of us to go" he supplies, Rebecca just stares for a moment, but smiles, "alright Kit, we'll go" she relents. Later in the afternoon. Rey and Molly got back from school and so did Baloo and Riven from their run. Kit went to fill them in on the news. "Wow Kit, that's something" Baloo remarks on Ramon's tribute to his late-parents, "yeah, that's why he has to go back, to get closure" Kit maintained, "you could be right" Riven supports. So later, they all board the Sea Duck and it flies off. A Lioré et Olivier-LeO H-47-airliner-flying-boat flies ahead of them. "Look Ramon, a Lioré et Olivier-LeO H-47-flying-boat, I've never seen one before they're really rare" Kit describes hoping to cheer up Ramon, who did give a small smile, "yeah, me and my parents rode on one once, when I was four, we took a vacation to San Kanaka that day" Ramon reveals, turning glum again, Kit pets him to sooth him and Ramon nuzzles himself into Kit's chest for comfort. The others look on in pity as the Sea Duck continues its route. Stay tuned for Ramón's Lament, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction